


Meant to Happen

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Some things are meant to happen. (This does not mean Lucina and her older self are meant to be dueling in the hallways, though.)





	Meant to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Nov 1/in the days of my youth.
> 
> (Robin and Lucina got married, so she stuck around~)

For such a small vase, it made an impressively loud crash when it hit the castle's stone floor and shattered.

"Oh--"

Lucina didn't know what to do. She obviously hadn't meant to do it, but the was definitely at fault. Well, maybe they were both at fault.

"Maybe we can get it cleaned up before anyone notices," Lucina, slyly referred to as her Aunt Lucina or Cousin Lucina when anybody could get their stories straight, said quickly. But Lucina knew the truth, to a degree, and didn't spent too much time worrying about it.

She nodded and set her wooden sword down on the floor, an act that her older self quickly mirrored.

"I'll pick up the pieces if you find something to mop up the water?"

Lucina wasn't quite sure where she might find a towel in this part of the castle, but maybe she could scramble to the kitchens fast enough? Or find a maid and 'borrow' a dust-rag? She'd find something.

Then they could put the few pretty flowers in their hair and pretend, maybe, like it never happened? And maybe get a little better about not 'dueling' each other inside like they'd both been sternly told more times that she wanted to think about.

Maybe.

"Lucina? And Lucina?"

Lucina turned to see her father standing there, surveying the scene with an expression that seemed a perfect mix of disappointment and amusement.

"I'm sorry, Father," the elder of the two replied.

"We were..." Lucina began before trailing off.

Their father sighed and shook his head. "I can see what happened. If neither of you were hurt, clean up the mess and then go outside."

"I'll go get a towel," Lucina volunteered. She started off down the hall, though she ducked into a niche once she glanced back and realized neither were watching her and were instead having their own conversation.

"I thought I'd already broken all of the ones like this," their father said with a little laugh as he knelt down to start picking up pieces.

"My second time with this one," Lucina replied, echoing his little laugh. "You said the same thing. At least I didn't have to do it alone this time..."

Fairly sure she wouldn't get in any more trouble, at least, Lucina darted back out and down the hall, only to nearly run into Robin as he came around the corner.

"What's going on?" he asked as he peered down toward his wife and her father kneeling on the floor. And laughing.

"I broke a vase," Lucina admitted. But then she smiled. "But don't worry. I'm pretty sure it needed to be broken."


End file.
